Family Ties
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Colonel Kreugar gets an unexpected surprise - (Colonel Herman's new found romance)
1. Family Ties Chapter 1

Family Ties  
  
"May I please see Lieutenant Kreugar sir?" a soft voice said startling the teal-haired Major very much. Major O'Connel looked around to see a stunning young lady watching him. Her silky black hair waved in the breeze whipping around the lookout tower.  
  
"Lieutenant Kreugar? I'm sorry young lady there is no Lieutenant Kreugar here." Major O'Connel said watching her reaction.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm sorry to bother you." She said quietly bowing politely to him.  
  
"Hang on a minute missy. While there is not a Lieutenant Kreugar there is a Colonel Kreugar." Major O'Connel said eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"Really sir?" She answered back, blue eyes glowing with hope. "I have a picture if you'd like."  
  
"May I see it? Somebody may have been playing a joke on you." Major O'Connel said with a slight frown.  
  
"Of course sir." She said pulling a picture of her pocket.  
  
Major O'Connel took it from her small hands smiling. He looked at the picture and tried hard to suppress the laughter bubbling up.  
  
"That's the old coot alright." A masculine voice said laughingly behind him.  
  
"Captain Flyheit. Nice to see you again." Major O'Connel said laughing at him. "But I'm quite sure Colonel Kreugar would approve of you calling him an old coot."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't. He looks so young and carefree here. Huh? That's my dad and my mum. What are they doing in the photo?" Van said frowning surprised.  
  
"Didn't Colonel Kreugar say he was good friends with your father?" Major O'Connel reminded him.  
  
"You're right. Where'd you get this?" Van asked the young girl.  
  
"My mother gave it to me sir." She said bowing to him politely.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Major O'Connel asked. "I can ask him if he knows you."  
  
"He wouldn't sir. My mother sent me to see him. I've never met him before. My name is Kalian. Sir." She replied studying the two officers before her.  
  
"Hmm. Kalian do you have a car or a zoid?" Van asked her.  
  
"I have a zoid. She's down there - she's may not look like much but she's a trustworthy zoid." Kalian said proudly pointing to the cat-like zoid below. Captain Flyheit and Major O'Connel looked down at the zoid.  
  
"I'll take you to see Colonel Kreugar if you'd like. I have to meet him. The rest of the Guardian Force are there with him. Colonel Herman ordered that you come along to Major." Captain Flyheit offered the girl.  
  
"And you have written orders?" Major O'Connel said frowning.  
  
"Yes sir." Captain Flyheit said trying to hide his smile as he pulled them out. The look of dismay on Major O'Connels face was too much for the black- haired pilot - he began to laugh uncontrollably. Major O'Connel sighed as he read the orders.  
  
"We'd better start now to get there in time." Major O'Connel groaned. "Milady. We would be honoured to escort you to see Colonel Kreugar."  
  
"Thankyou greatly kind sirs." Kalian said bowing politely once again.  
  
"Let us begin our journey." Van said eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
  
  
This is the end of the first chapter. It ain't much now - it'll begin to make sense in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait for it though. Love Lil' old me.  
  
BTW- I do not own Zoids. ^_^ 


	2. Family Ties Chapter 2

Family Ties  
  
  
  
"Colonel Herman three zoids are approaching. Identifying them now." The communications officer reported.  
  
"Very good. Carry on." The blonde Colonel replied.  
  
"The first zoid is the Blade Liger, the second zoid is a Shield Liger and the third is an unknown. Making contact with the Shield Liger." The communications officer stated.  
  
"Colonel Herman. Coming as ordered." Major O'Connel saluted.  
  
"Very good Major. Continue as you are." Colonel Herman said saluting back.  
  
"Severing contact with Major O'Connel."  
  
"Very good Fiona." Colonel Herman said smiling down at his blonde communications officer.  
  
"Should I make contact with the unknown pilot sir?" she replied glowing from the compliment.  
  
"No. I trust Major O'Connel had his reasons to bring whoever it is." Colonel said. "Let us go meet them."  
  
He offered the blonde his arm. Together they walked to the lift that would take them to one of the hangars aboard the Ultrasaurus.  
  
**************  
  
Kalian stared in awe at the gigantic zoid they were approaching. And to think she was going aboard it - how exciting. 'Why would mother want me to see this Lieutenant/Colonel Kreugar. This is confusing.'  
  
A picture of the teal-haired man appeared. "Please follow everything I do in boarding the Ultrasaurus Miss Kalian."  
  
"As you wish Major." Kalian replied softly. The communications link was severed.  
  
"So Sash we get to go aboard the famous Ultrasaurus. Mother would have been so jealous if she knew." Kalian said with a laugh to her zoid. It growled in reply.  
  
"Mmmm. You're right. Do you have any idea why mother would send me here?" she asked her zoid eyes clouding in her anxiety. Once again her zoid growled at her.  
  
"Ok. I get the message." Kalian said shaking her head in disbelief at the anger her zoid was displaying. Sighing she returned to the job at hand - following the directions of the teal-haired Major.  
  
**************  
  
"Captain Schubaltz, Colonel Schubaltz as surprise to see you both here." Colonel Herman said looking at the two brothers. 2 pairs of identical green eyes turned towards himself and Fiona.  
  
"Miss Fiona. Colonel Herman." Captain Schubaltz said bowing to each of them in turn.  
  
"Colonel Herman. Miss Fiona. And why are you so surprised. They must both be taken to the meeting so we came to meet up with them beforehand." Colonel Schubaltz said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"There is a third party involved. We are wondering on who they have brought with them." Fiona said smiling at the thought of seeing her long time love again.  
  
"Well we don't have long to find out because here they are." A dry voice said behind them.  
  
"Irvine. Moonbay." Fiona said smiling at the pair.  
  
A growl from the Blade Liger made them turn to look. The Shield Liger walked up beside the Blade Liger. The unidentified zoid stood back. The Blade Liger growled at it again. The zoid threw back a threatening growl pacing away from the pair of zoids. A string of curses came from the pilot.  
  
"I thought only sailors knew those." Major O'Connel said laughing. He jumped down from the cockpit of his zoid. He smiled at the welcoming party but winced as the curses came more colourful. Fiona blushed upon hearing them.  
  
A figure was thrown from the cockpit to land at the feet of Colonel Schubaltz. Everybody looked down at her.  
  
"It's a girl?" Captain Schubaltz said in surprise.  
  
Kalian muttered something about the stupidity of Captains watching as the Imperial officer became offended. Sash decided she'd had enough of being ignored and pounced knocking Kalian off her feet once again.  
  
"Sash!" she howled. Her zoid snickered and got ready to pounce again. Kalian got out a weird gun and waved it in her face - it had the desired effect. Sash bounded out of range. Bored because her pilot didn't want to play she decided to go to sleep.  
  
"I have never seen such a responsive zoid!" Colonel Schubaltz gasped staring at the now sleeping zoid.  
  
Kalian walked over to Major O'Connel. "Sir may I please meet with Col." she began.  
  
"Yes. Come to the meeting and you will see him there." Major O'Connel said watching his commanding officers face. He was gaping at her taking in her slender form. All of the males excluding Flyheit were looking her over appreciatively.  
  
"Meeting?" Colonel Herman said frowning. "Major O'Connel. A word please. You all go ahead. We'll catch up."  
  
**************  
  
"Are you insane. She wont be allowed into the meeting." Colonel Herman said staring down at his right hand man. They had paused to allow the others to go on ahead.  
  
"I believe she will. Call it a hunch." Major O'Connel said looking his commanding officer straight in the eye.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Jake." Colonel Herman reprimanded lightly.  
  
"I believe it is quite curious that a young lady such as herself came to Red River Base today requesting to see Colonel Kreugar. She thought he was a Lieutenant. I believe that she is his old girlfriend - you know the one in the picture he carries around. She certainly looks like her don't you reckon?" Major O'Connel said reminding the Colonel of Colonel Kreugar's ever-present photo.  
  
"Now that I think about I believe you're right." Colonel Herman said smiling. "Let's go catch up."  
  
Together they trotted off in the direction that the other's had taken soon catching them up.  
  
**************  
  
The President stared at her son raising a questioning eyebrow at the appearance of the young lady. He indicated her would talk to her about it later. She sighed wanting the meeting to be over and done with so she could spend time with her son.  
  
"We are waiting for Emperor Rudolf and Prime Minister Hermoleff." Colonel Herman informed his mother. No sooner had he spoken than the door opened revealing three people. Beside Emperor Rudolf stood his new wife - Empress Marion. One the other side off her was the Prime Minister of the Empire.  
  
Empress Marion looked around forlornly. She glanced over the small form of Kalian at first. She sighed inwardly. 'Why on Zi did she have to come to this stupid meeting? Where was Lia when you needed her.' For some reason her sweeping gaze came back to rest on the small figure lying in the chair.  
  
Kalian shifted sleepily to see who had woken her from her nap. She blinked rapidly in surpise. 'I can't believe it. What is Marion doing here of all places? And with the Rudolf. A recipe for disaster that's for sure. Who could resist three tempting targets - the Emperor, his wife and the Lady President. Idiots.' She thought crossly.  
  
Marion couldn't believe it. 'What is Lia doing here of all places. I know Rudolf gave her leave but why was she here of all places.'  
  
"Lia?" Marion asked the drowsy girl.  
  
Kalian shook off her sleepy thoughts and glared at her. "Marion. What on Zi are you here?"  
  
"Apologies Kalian. We had to bring her with us for protection." Emperor Rudolf said watching the carefully guarded face of his most trusted bodyguard.  
  
"Are you truly insane Rudolf? She's be a lot better protected at the palace with Russo and Viola." She snapped back ignoring the shocked expressions across the room.  
  
"You can't speak to his Imperial Majesty like that!" Captain Thomas Schubaltz snapped his green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"I just did. I'll speak to him however I damn well want." She retorted glaring at the angry Captain.  
  
"Now Kalian see here." Prime Minister Hermoleff began.  
  
"It's all right Prime Minister Hermoleff. She's quite right." Emperor Rudolf replied watching the stunned expressions return. "I should have left her with Russo and Viola but I was worried that those assassins would take them out as well."  
  
"Assassins? What are you talking about Rudolf?" Kalian said eyes watching him warily.  
  
"Ever since you left on leave those assassins that tried to take you out have tried for Marianne. They took out Dirk, Jalnem and Rey. Marion was lucky to get away alive - it was only thanks to Russo and Viola." Rudolf said eyes saddening as he mentioned the names of his favourite dead bodyguards.  
  
"But how? How could they get past those three? They were the best of the best in your guard." Kalian said beginning to pace up and down in front of her chair eyes darkening in thought.  
  
"Our investigations have brought up little except this S-D." Rudolf said pulling a small packet from his royal purple robes. "Do you recognise this?"  
  
Kalian pulled the object carefully out of the bag making sure that it was kept in contact with her gauntleted hands at all times. In the palm of her hand lay a small dagger - on the dagger a crest had been ingrained. Kalian paled as she saw studied the crest.  
  
"Now I understand why they died. Somebody really wants you dead Marion." Kalian said looking at her charge. Marion stared at Kalian refusing to let the tears glimmering in her eyes fall.  
  
"So you recognise it?" Rudolf said with trepidation.  
  
"Yes. It is the crest of the secretive cult Falnayris. They are train children from an early age to be assassins. They are the best of the best - trained to fit into any situation. The victims don't usually know what's hit them until they are dead. This must have been a raw beginner to leave behind such a good weapon." Kalian said scowling, deep in thought.  
  
"But. Why? Why would they do this?" Rudolf asked staring at her.  
  
"Somebody with a large purse must be paying them. They rarely associate in the worlds of the Empire and the Republic unless they are payed a substantial amount. Their fees are always extremely steep. A member is only allowed to take on a job such as this with the permission of the elders. Somebody really wants you dead to send one of them after you." Kalian said watching Marion carefully. "Don't worry my dear girl. If they find I am looking after you they will probably drop the case."  
  
"You are extremely confident in your abilities to overcome these people." Prime Minister Hermoleff said pointedly.  
  
"Mmmm." Kalian said ignoring the silent question. "Come Marion. Sash is here. I think she'll be really happy to see you."  
  
Kalian got up and moved to Marion's side. "An honour it was to meet you Madame President." She bowed politely to everybody before leaving with Marion in tow.  
  
"Our hopes rest on the shoulders of that woman to protect you wife?" Colonel Schubaltz said warily.  
  
"Yes Colonel Schubaltz. Nobody has bested her yet." Emperor Rudolf smiled gently. "Let us continue of the business at hand."  
  
"Quite right Emperor Rudolf." President Cramford replied.  
  
  
  
Here lies the second chapter. You're gonna have to wait to the next chapter. Don't know how you spell the Prime Minister's name. Also as I have seen in other fanfics I am calling O'Connel by the name of Jake. Thanks for reading but now please review.  
  
BTW- I do not own Zoids. ^_^ 


	3. Family Ties Chapter 3

Family Ties  
  
"Sash is so funny to watch." Marion laughed exhausted from playing games with the zoid.  
  
"Tell me about it. I could sit here all day and watch her - but unfortunately there are other things that must be accomplished." Kalian said softly picking up the bag at her feet. "Lets go. Lots to do."  
  
"Like what Lia?" Marion asked following her friend from the hangar.  
  
"Like getting you into some decent clothes. You look really muffled in those." Kalian said shrugging the bag onto her shoulders.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" Marion asked worried.  
  
"Where's your room and I'll show you." Kalian offered.  
  
"This way." Marion said leading the way to the temporary rooms they had been allocated.  
  
**************  
  
"So this girl Kalian is here to see me?" Colonel Kreugar asked his comrade- in-arms Colonel Herman.  
  
"Yes sir. That is what Major O'Connel told me. He had gone to bring her back from visiting her zoid." Colonel Herman said calmly his sea green eyes snapping with excitement.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever met a girl called Kalian before." Colonel Kreugar wondered aloud.  
  
"She claims that she's never met you sir." Major O'Connel said a worried frown marring his features.  
  
"Where is she?" Colonel Herman said peering around Major O'Connel as if she was hiding behind him.  
  
"The officers on duty claim she left the hangar with Empress Marion. She also had a bag that she hadn't had before." Major O'Connel replied guiltily.  
  
"And the relevance of that is?" Colonel Kreugar asked his pale-faced counterpart.  
  
"Do you know where the Imperial rooms are?" Colonel Herman asked Colonel Kreugar.  
  
"Yes. I'll show you them." Colonel Kreugar said his brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
**************  
  
"Lia. These are so comfortable. But I'm not sure I should wear them." Marion said discomforted. Kalian glanced critically over Marion's slender frame. She wore stylish black pants, a silken purple shirt and black and purple sandshoes.  
  
"You look fine. Few would recognise you as the beloved Empress." Kalian said with a shrug turning her attention back to her hair.  
  
"That's the point. I must look like the rank I hold." Marion said eyes widened in panic.  
  
"Calm down Marion. The reason why you look like this is so that the assassins do not recognise you." Kalian said quickly entering the shower and ridding herself of the towel.  
  
"There wouldn't be any on board the Ultrasaurus." Marion said firmly.  
  
"If it truly is the Falnayris cult behind this then yes there undoubtedly would be." Kalian said just as firmly.  
  
"But how would they get on board?" Marion said irritated by her friend's caution.  
  
"Easily. They are trained to fit into any situation. Even taking on identities of already present crew members is a possibility." Kalian said irritated by the constant questions of her actions.  
  
"How. They'd have to know how they acted and stuff." Marion said confused.  
  
"They spend months stalking the movements of the persons they will impersonate. They get to know basically everything about them. What they eat, who there family is, who they like and who they hate. Members of the cult are also very skilled at making themselves look exactly like their victim." Kalian said with a shrug wrapping the towel around her and leaving the shower. Marion politely turned around as Kalian began to dress herself.  
  
"So. What you are saying is that I have to act differently as well." Marion said flatly.  
  
"No. You'll just have to fit in with what I'm doing. Act your normal self. Your going to find it pretty hard trying to defend yourself in skirts." Kalian answered towelling her hair dry.  
  
"Defending myself?" Marion asked confused.  
  
"Yep. I'm going to be teaching rudimentary self-defence. My way." Kalian said smiling as she began to brush her hair vigorously.  
  
"You are going to teach me how to fight? Kalian that is wrong." Marion said turning around in shock. She watched as Kalian swiftly braided her hair. Her flared black pants fitted her slender form perfectly. The silken blue shirt also fitted her form perfectly. Black boots and blue belt completed the outfit. There were interesting patterns on her pants. Marion hasped in shock when she saw Kalian's hair properly.  
  
"What'd you do to your hair?" she cried.  
  
"Dyed it." Kalian said with a shrug admiring her handiwork. The blue braids of her ponytail matched her shirt, belt and eyes perfectly.  
  
"Kalian. How could you?" Marion whined.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
"Major O'Connel. Colonel Herman. Colonel Kreugar. What a surprise to see you. May I help you?" Emperor Rudolf said when they had been ushered into the room.  
  
"Yes. Is Miss Kalian here?" Major O'Connel asked anxiously noting the furious look on his commanding officer's face.  
  
"Hi Major O'Connel. Is there a problem?" Kalian asked eyes widened to their fullest extent.  
  
"Not really. You wanted to see Colonel Kreugar?" Major O'Connel said ignoring the dangerous look in his commanding officers eyes.  
  
"Yes." Kalian said with interest. "Where is he?"  
  
"Right.Colonel Kreugar?" Major O'Connel gasped kneeling by the fallen man.  
  
"Colonel Kreugar are you alright?" Colonel Herman asked him.  
  
"He's fainted." Van Flyheit said flatly. "Why would he faint looking at you?"  
  
"Her hair probably." Marion said sulkily. Kalian just rolled her eyes at Marion and went over to peer at the man her mother had sent her to see.  
  
"Calista?" Colonel Kreugar said faintly looking up into a familiar pair of blue eyes.  
  
"No. I'm Kalian. Her daughter." Kalian said quietly looking at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here. The third chapters finished. Tell me what you think.  
  
BTW- I do not own Zoids. ^_^ 


	4. Family Ties Chapter 4

Family Ties  
  
"Her daughter? Calista has a daughter? But she said she'd never got married." Colonel Kreugar muttered. Major O'Connel gave Kalian a confused look - she shrugged at him in confusion. Van gave Colonel Kreugar a helping hand looking at him strangely.  
  
Colonel Kreugar gazed at her dazedly. "Who is your father girl?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Dunno. Never met him." Kalian said with a shrug beginning to slip into her old speaking habits. "Me mum tol' me t' give u tis."  
  
Colonel Kreugar reached out a shaking hand to take the precious letter from her grip. He tugged out of her hands nervously and pulled it close to him wondering. Eagerly he tore open the envelope revealing a letter and some photos. He rifled the photos smiling tenderly at them - A young Calista and himself peered back at him. There was an occasional group photo of them and his best friend Dan Flyheit and his wife Myste.  
  
'Those were happy times' he thought to himself sadly remembering the fun they had had. A calculated cough returned him back from the memories to the task at hand. Sighing he unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
  
  
Dear Marty,  
  
It's been a long time since we last talked. 17 and a half years in fact. We were young and naïve and there hasn't been a day since that I haven't regretted saying those things I said to you. I missed you so much but it was my stubborn pride that got in the way. I am sorry and I miss you but there is nothing I can do now. You see by the time you'll have red this I will be dead. It means I will have finally overcome the disease I have been fighting so long - the one that made me flee from you. I was afraid that if we had gotten married liked we'd planned to do I'd die leaving you alone to cope with the kids we would have undoubtedly had. You see I have a rare disease - it makes you shake uncontrollably. The doctors told me that it attacks the nervous system - whatever that is - and basically kills it off. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you - I always have - and will still go on loving you. I regretted leaving you but I believed then it was for the best and in a way now I still do. Enough of that.  
  
I heard about Dan and Myste and I am sorry for your loss. I miss them to but I know how much they meant to you. How go those two kids of theirs?  
  
You probably know by now I have a daughter. But what I bet you want to know is who is her father. Well. Pleasant surprise Marty. She's our daughter. The one we had planned on having. I even named her the way we had planned. Kalian Danyelle Shadow-Kreugar.  
  
When I ran off I didn't know I was pregnant. When I reached the place I called home I found out. I was so surprise and still so angry with you. I never could face you. So before I died I asked her to come and deliver this letter to you. She doesn't know. I leave it up to you to tell her. Inside the envelope there is another small one - it's addressed to her. Talk to her. Please forgive me.  
  
Love Calista.  
  
  
  
Colonel Kreugar stared at the letter and reread it twice more. Slowly he delved his hand into the torn envelope and found an even smaller one - it had been missed. Carefully he pulled it out and saw a name written out in that smooth elegant handwriting.  
  
"I believe this is for you young one." He said softly staring at the girl, his daughter, seeing her for the first time. She stared at him curiously at took the letter from his hands.  
  
Dear Kalian,  
  
I'll keep this short and sweet.  
  
The man you were sent to see - Lieutenant Kreugar - was my former fiancé and your father. As you know I have suffered from this dreadful disease for many years it began not too long before I met your father - I brushed it off then. When he proposed to me I was the happiest woman alive. But then my disease decided to take an active role in my life. I had a fight with you father and we both said some cruel things to one another - I left him too afraid to let him know of this thing.  
  
I know you'll find it hard to believe but please trust him. God knows you don't everybody else.  
  
Love me (your mother)  
  
  
  
"Lik I could forgit." Kalian snorted at the last comment of her mothers.  
  
"."  
  
Marion tried to peer over Kalian's shoulder. "Git lost Marion. Tis mine." Kalian said rudely poking her in the stomach. Marion whoofed and then looked at her reproachfully.  
  
"Why do you always speak in that vulgar way when you've learnt something pretty shocking." Marion demanded.  
  
"Because she likes to hold it over people's heads - especially the highborns - that she knows something they don't." Rudolf pointed out with a shrug to his wife. Kalian snickered at the interpretation.  
  
"Well. Miss Shadow. May I have a private word please?" Colonel Kreugar said eyeing her warily.  
  
"Yes Colonel Kreugar. Lead the way." Kalian said airily putting a hand in the crook of his elbow. Together they left leaving behind a perplexed roomful of people.  
  
"Does anybody have any idea of what just happened?" Colonel Herman asked his blond eyebrow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Nope." His second in command said equally bemused. Everybody jumped when the voice came over the intercom.  
  
.Colonel Herman please report to the President's Office immediately.  
  
"Coming O'Connel?" Colonel Herman asked pleasantly bowing his respects to the Imperial visitors before leaving.  
  
"Right behind you sir." Major O'Connel said with a grin.  
  
*********  
  
"Colonel Herman. Major O'Connel. Thankyou for responding to my call so quickly. I have been given some interesting news that I believe you should know." President Cramford began looking into her son's sea green eyes warningly.  
  
"I received a coded message today. It took a while for us to be able to break it. The contents of the message were most interesting. It informed me that Colonel Kreugar once had a fiancé. The lady that sent the message was indeed his fiancé. We found it in records shown for the wedding plans at the Wind Colony. She told me that she sent her daughter out to look for him. To deliver a message. That message was that the bearer of the letter, a young lady named Kalian Danyelle Shadow also held a last name of Kreugar. This Kalian is his daughter." The President stated firmly.  
  
"You mean the young lady I brought here today is Colonel Kreugar's daughter? Are you kidding me?" Major O'Connel said gaping at her.  
  
"I am quite serious young man." President Cramford snapped.  
  
"That's certainly an interesting twist. Kreugar has a daughter who is working for the Empire while he works with the Republic. Quite interesting." Colonel Herman noted quietly.  
  
"I'm surprised that he kept the fact that he had a fiancé secret." Major O'Connel said thoughtfully. "Something must of have happened." 


	5. Family Ties Chapter 5

Family Ties  
  
"Kalian. It is a pleasure to meet you. As you can guess this has come as quite a shock." Colonel Kreugar began.  
  
"Yeah. For the both of us. I used to pester mother about who my father was. All she ever said was that you worked in the military, you were strong, gentle, kind and loving and extremely handsome." Kalian said eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"She did?" Colonel Kreugar asked stunned.  
  
"Yeah. She never told me much else. She kept repeating 'You'll know all in good time' to me. At those times I could have quite cheerfully killed her. She just said all I had to do was concentrate on my training and not worry about what happens. It's going to be so cool to meet up with mother isn't it?" Kalian asked in excitement.  
  
"You mean you mother never told you?" Colonel Kreugar said pausing in their walk.  
  
"Never told me what?" Kalian asked stopping in front of him.  
  
"That we'll never be meeting up." Colonel Kreugar said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Kalian demanded eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Because. Kalian." Colonel Kreugar sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "When your mother gave you this letter she knew she'd never see you again or never see me again."  
  
"What are you on about?" Kalian demanded rudely. "Please. Stop beating around the bush."  
  
"Kalian. Your mother's dead." Colonel Kreugar said looking her in the eye for the first time.  
  
"What do you mean my mother's dead? Sure she didn't look well when I left but she was going to pull through. She always has before." Kalian said rocking back and forth on her heels trying to absorb the concept.  
  
"She gave you this letter for you to deliver when she knew she wasn't going to make it." Colonel Kreugar said wincing. A mobile phone interrupted Kalian as she was about to start yelling at her newfound father.  
  
.Hello. Kalian speaking.  
  
.What the hell are you talking about? She was fine when I left.  
  
.No.  
  
Colonel Kreugar watched his daughter as she began to become slightly hysterical. Her shoulders began to shake and she turned away from him ashamed. Hesitatingly he slipped his arms around her pulling her into a gentle hug.  
  
.When did she.  
  
.Yes. Okay. Right. Thanks.  
  
Colonel Kreugar heard the grief in her voice. He had been through this before with some of the recruits who had lost dearly loved ones. He'd never have thought he'd ever be trying to comfort his heartbroken girl.  
  
"What happened?" he asked gently.  
  
"You were right. She's dead. She died 3 days ago. They buried her today. They wish us the best and are sorry for our loss." Kalian said listlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kalian. I know you care deeply for your mother. Everything will be all right. Cry. It's the best thing you can do. You have to release all that emotion." Colonel Kreugar thought realising with small amusement that he sounded like those stupid doctors he had been forced to work with. But it did work - he knew from past experience. Kalian cried violently into his shoulder.  
  
**************  
  
"So. His fiancé is dead." Colonel Herman said softly staring at the door. Major O'Connel and President Cramford too stared at the door.  
  
"I remember young Calista. I never knew that those two knew each other or were indeed engaged until today. She was a beautiful young thing and indeed young Kalian reminds me of her mother. They both are similar in looks and in temperament. A pity that Calista has died - and to such a horrid disease." President Cramford said with a sigh.  
  
"You knew the girl's mother? And she died of what horrid disease Madam President?" Colonel Herman asked intrigued.  
  
"Yes. I met her many years ago we were friends for quite a while. Just before she disappeared she found out she had a deadly disease - one with no cure. She was one of the first cases we have ever seen. Nothing can be done about it. You know it Colonel Herman. You father the late President Herman perished of it." President Cramford said quietly.  
  
"You mean she too had Parkinson's disease?" Colonel Herman asked stunned.  
  
"Indeed." President Cramford replied. She watched in consternation as her son jumped to his feet and walked rapidly for the door.  
  
"Where are you going Colonel Herman?" the President asked confused.  
  
"To talk to Kalian Kreugar Madam President. Goodday." Colonel Herman said bowing politely to his mother and left with Major O'Connell following behind him swiftly.  
  
**************  
  
"Why would you want to speak to Kalian Colonel Herman?" Major O'Connell asked his long-time comrade and friend.  
  
"I was pretty miserable when my father died - all these people gawked at me and treated me like I was fragile and all that crap. Her mother and my father both had the same disease. I feel she made need somebody to talk to and confide in." Colonel Herman said with a shrug. He walked slowly down the corridor towards Colonel Kreugar's private quarters.  
  
"Colonel Herman - an angel in disguise. Friend to the people." Major O'Connell teased.  
  
Colonel Herman sighed and shook his head.  
  
"See you later Herman. I have some reports to prepare. Have fun." Major O'Connell said turning down an adjacent corridor leaving Colonel Herman to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
I hand to you the next chapter in this little story.  
  
BTW- I do not own Zoids. ^_^ 


End file.
